The panter and The fox
by yokiko-101
Summary: Sakura's sister-Izumi- has the best life in the village,evey guy likes her and she's friends with every one. What happends whene Izumi,Sakura and Naruto gat a new teammate named Sai will Sai like Izumi or will sakura get this one? SaiXOC


_The panter and the fox....._

_Out of all the guy's who had a cruch on her she only liked him...._

_Izumi was only 17 years old she knew everyone in home town........Izumi has a sister who is one year older than her,her name is is evry protectiv over Izumi even thow Izumi is stronger then her. Sakura has sholder lanth bubbl gum pink hair, she wares a short pink shirt with green shorts and a red top that only coverd her sholders. Izumi had long light purple hair that just past her hips she had two chest lanth pointed bangs and pointed bangs that pointed left thay coverd her forhead and just bruched pasted her red eyes. She wore a black skirt that had a white rufled one under neth it was a bit longer. And a long slived off sholder top arund her neck was a coller that had a silver konoha simble hanging by a small thin sliver chan Izumi had a small 2 talled white fox that had the same coller. The foxes name was miyuki and she was alwas with Izumi. Miyuki didn't like Sakura at all Izumi though tist was funny._

_Izumi was walking donw the streets of konoha saying hello to people as thay greted her Miyuki jumped in her arms "Oi Izumi-chan!!"Naruto called running up to her "hello naruto-san"Izumi smiled as Naruto finaly come to a stop "Izumi-chan kakashi-sensei said we have a new teammate"Naruto said Izumi looked at him 'is Tsunade giving us a new teammate to replace sasuke? once sakura find's out she'll freak out at me again...'Izumi thought. _

_sasuke Uchiha was Izumi's boyfriend 3 years ago to tell the truth Izumi didn't even like him at first she was the only girl in the hole village that didn't like sasuke but he liked awile of having sasuke fallow her around and beat up all the guys who flirted with her she finaly gave in a gave him a chance Sakura hated her for it the other girls didnt mind thay all liked Izumi it was Sakura thay didnt after juring the exsame a man named Orochimaru tryed to get Izumi but Sasuke took the hit Izumi held him clos as he groned in pain Orochimaru said he would be back to her Izumi .After the exames wich Izumi,Sasuke and Naruto passted Sakura only got half way. Sasuke tould Izumi he loved her and that he would find away to keep her safe from Orochimaru no matter what then late one night Sasuke left the village Sakura tryed to stop him by telling him she loved him more then anything in the world Sasuke didnt even look at her all he said was "I'm going to protect Izumi with my life Sakura.....I love her Sakura and no one will ever chang that so stop wasting you're breath........"Sasuke apeared be hind Sakura "thank you Sakura.....thank you for bring me my happniss for bring me.... Izumi....."then he kncked her out and layed her on a bench and left the village._

_"Izumi-chan are you okay you look like you just saw a gost......or Sakura.."Naruto said Izumi loked at him again after shaking her head "I'm fine Naruto-san come on les go see this new kid"she said running off "LEAVLE 1 IZUMI-CHAN LEVIL 1!!!!"Naruto yelled trying to chech up to her Izumi sighed and slowed down alowing Naruto to cache up. After 5 minutes thay saw kakashi sakura and and boy with short jet black hair he had small pointed bangs that reached a bit pasted his ears and had 3 pointed bangs that coverd some of his for head thay pointed right and a single one on the other sid that pointed left all just brched past his eyes he was very pail and was smiling Izumi sould tell it was a fake after all she was the master of fake smiles "Izumi ,Naruto this is Sai.."Sakura smiled Izumi looked to sai he looked at her a smiled Miyuki jumped out of Izumi's arm and in to Sai's Sai looked at the snow white 2 talled fox Izumi giggled miyuki had never done that to any one but kiba and that was only because she knew kiba and his dog akamaru since she was a pup._

_"so your our new team mate huh?"Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head Sai nodded "that's nice......well bye"Izumi said as she began to walk away "not so fast Izumi your all soing to help Sai get around the village"Kakashi Izumi turnde abound "But sensei I'v got to meat Hinata and Ino in 10 minutes "she said "you can take Sai with you by now"Kakashi said befor diapering Izumi looked at Sakura and Naruto angrly that gasped in fear then ran off than she sighed "alright Sai come on" she began to walk Sai fallowed still smiling miyuki climed up to his solder and jumped on to Izumi's and sat ther "you and Ugly are the same in some ways"Sai said Izumi looked at him "what are you talking about?"she asked "the one with the ugly pink hair is ugly"Sai exsplaned "OH! that's my sister Sakura.....what do you meen were the same?" Izumi asked "you both hit and dont seem to care about about alot of stuff"Sai said "w-well were nothing alike"Izumi said looking away "I know that's why she's ugly and your not "Sai smiled "what am I?" Izumi asked with a cureus look "you are.........."Sai thought for a moment ".....you are beautiful"he said Izuki bluched and looked away Sai continued to smile "HEY! ZUMI!!!!"yelled a voice Izumi stoped as well did Sai "hey Ino!"Izumi called back then Ino ran to her and huged her Sai looke at Ino with a strang look at thow he wiched he had never seen her ",Zumi why are you late Hinata is worried aout you" Ino said "I know I'm sorry Ino it's just I got a new team mate and I have to show him around" Izumi exsplaned Ino looked at Sai and bluched "he's cute is he single?......all the good ones are nather gay or taken"Ino said Izimi sighed "Ino please leave Sai alown we dont need you to scare him off" she said sitting next to hinata on the green grass "Lady-Izumi-sama I'm so slad your okay I saw Naruto running by and he tould me you got a new team mate"Hinata said her blueiosh black hair reached to the middle of her back "Yeah his name is Sai"Izumi said as Sai sat next to her and Ino sat rather close to him Sai real wiched she didnt he'd acolly rater be closer to Izumi. "Ino would you back up your making Sai lean on me!"Izumi said "s-sorry Zumi "Ino said "I think you'd better sit next to Hinata for now Ino" Izumi said Ino side then sat next to Hinata "Sai-Kun"she said Sai looked at her she winked at him Sai looked back at Izumi she was smiling Sai smiled too. A small white dog jumped in Izumi's lap Izumi looked at him it was akamaru miyuki jumped at akamaru then thay began to play "dousen Kiba uasly come with akamaru?"Hinata asked "yeah but I dont know w-"Izumi was suddnly lifted from the groung and picked up brilde-stile Izumi seen it was Kiba "I thougt you had a mission with neji?"she asked "I did but we finched early so I could see you "Kiba smiled Izumi giggled "Kiba put Izu-chan down she's not a dall"Neji said "she could be you just wouldent know it look how thin she is. and look at her c-" Izumi had slaped Kiba so he couldnt finch "anywas.....how was you mission Neji?"Izumi asked smiling as Kiba layed on the ground groning in pain "I was to easy" Neji ancwerd "It would have bin more fun with you there" Kiba said standing "I couldn't have weant I have to work at the hospital"Izumi said "yeah we know"Kiba sighed "who's this? I haven't seen him arund befor"Neji asked looking at Sai as he stould "I'm Sai"he smiled "This is your knew team mate naruto keeps talking about?"Kiba asked glaring at sai seeing how close he was to Izumi "yes so be nice to him" Izumi said Sai smiled he was beging to think he like his new team mate._


End file.
